


Who Needs A Room?

by XxFandomTrashxX



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Gay Sex, Its an anomaly because they’re out in the open but not completely, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Post-Robert Good Ending, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, named Dadsona
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 04:06:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18217988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxFandomTrashxX/pseuds/XxFandomTrashxX
Summary: Robert gets horny while having a drink with his boyfriend West at Jim and Kim’s





	Who Needs A Room?

 It was a night like almost any other night... but at the same time it wasn’t. 

 Two problems, number one being that Mary wasn’t there, number two being that Neil wasn’t either. So there was a new guy and it was basically dead in there, only having about five patrons other than Robert and West.

 Robert had gotten a bottle of beer, wanting the night to last longer, West wanting the same and loving fruity flavors, he got a Piña Colata. The guy tending the bar seemed pissed by the request, but still made it.

 West was taking sips from his drink, staring out the window as the rain poured down. As much as Robert hated small talk, the silence that had settled between them was slightly uncomfortable.

 “So, you never told me what you do for a living...” Robert stated out of the blue, causing West to jump slightly.

 West looked back at him, brushing his curly snow white hair from his eyes, “I, um...” he messed around with his straw a bit, furrowing his eyebrows.

 “It’s fine if you don’t want to tell me, just thought you might’ve wanted to talk about it, seeing that we’re on a date...” he was genuinely curious, they had known each other for around two years now, but West’s occupation had never come up.

 West mumbled something, “Hm? I can’t hear you.”

 He spoke loud enough that only Robert could hear, music being enough to mask it from the rest of the room, “I, uh... I make pornos, like,” he was staring intently at his drink the whole time, taking a pause to collect his thoughts, “People watch me, I don’t record other people...” he said, looking up at Robert.

 Robert was coughing right now, having choked when he heard the word ‘pornos’ in a conversation about his friend... boyfriend... whatever-he-was-at-this-point’s job. “You’re kidding...” he said hoarsely after catching his breath.

 West looked back down at his drink, shaking his head slowly. Fuck, he had heard rumors from the other dads on the street, but had never actually believed them, “How long have you been doing it for?”

 West rubbed the back of his neck nervously, “Um... around ten years..?”

 “You’re only twenty-six though...” Robert choked out between another coughing fit.

 “Yeah, sixteen is the prime time to start when you don’t know where your next meal is coming from and have to provide for other people as well as yourself...”

 Robert stared at him for a second, placing a hand on top of West’s now trembling one, “Hey, it’s alright, you’re okay...” he’d never been good at consoling, but since West was there for him when he needed him, he’d be there for him any way he could. Amanda had left for collage and West wasn’t open enough to have solid friendships with the other guys in the cul-de-sac, so he was all he had, well, him, Mary, and Neil, but he was the only one present that he trusted.

 West looked back up at him, meeting his eyes as he wiped his left one with his free hand, flipping the other one over and gently squeezing Robert’s, “Thanks, sorry, the past is always a hard thing to think about...” he says, smiling brightly and turning to face the window again, hand still holding Robert’s, grip loose enough for him to pull away if he didn’t like it, but hard enough to make him know it was, in fact, deliberate.

~~~~~~~

 They had been there for about three hours and had moved up to whiskey after finishing their first drinks, Robert wasn’t sure how it happened, but somehow, West had gotten him outside into the alley behind the bar with his fly pulled down and hard cock sticking out. Now, he isn’t about to lie and say he hasn’t had his fair share of things done in an alleyway, those of which mostly being crimes, not excluding this, but this was crazy, especially seeing how fragile West seemed earlier when talking about his job... that had to do with sex... He- They were drunk, no doubt about it...

 West got on his knees in front of him, the sweatshirt he had been wearing earlier placed beneath his knees. He grabbed Robert’s cock and gave it a couple pumps, testing the waters. Robert’s breathing hitched in the slightest, but that was basically it. West sighed quietly and put his mouth on the tip, he didn’t have much experience with real dicks, but he didn’t have much of a gag reflex, how would he know this? you may ask, well, he had used a lot of dildos in his life, mainly for his job, but sometimes for his own pleasure. He kept his teeth of it and swallowed down to the hilt, Robert made a noise sounding as though all the air had been taken from his lungs, lacing his fingers in West’s hair and using his other hand to cover his mouth.

 West started bobbing, letting Robert guide his head, his partner spewing profanities and pet names between moans. “Fuck, baby, stand up for me...” he said, voice a low rumble as he gently pulled West’s mouth off with a quiet pop.

 West’s face was flushed, lips puffy, red, and covered in saliva and pre-cum, and his hair messy, the street lights providing enough light to at least make these features out.

 West stood, immediately being pulled flush against Robert and enveloped in a sloppy kiss. West happily replicates the action, moaning into Robert’s mouth places his hand over the bulge in his pants. He grinds into his hand helplessly, moving his hands up to Robert’s chest and gripping his shirt tightly. Robert chuckled and pulls back.

 West places his head on his chest between his own hands (grip have tightened slightly), “Ah... please... please fuck me...” he mumbles breathlessly.

 “Hm? What was that, baby?” He asks with a snide smile.

 “P-please fuck me...” West says louder, pulling his face away from Robert’s chest to look up at him.

 “Of course, sweetie...” he says, moving and pushing West into the wall slow enough for him to catch himself. He undoes his pants from behind, nibbling at his earlobe and placing wet kisses on his neck, he pulled his jeans down to his knees, pulling back to look at his barely clothed ass, “Damn, these panties look nice on you...” he says, putting a finger under the frilly part at the top, pulling it back, and watching him jump slightly as the latex made it snap back into place. He pulled them down and chuckled, slapping his ass before squeezing it, “Bend over more,” he said, spitting on his hand, “We don’t have any lube, so I’ll have to make do with what I’ve got.” He said.

 “I... I might still be slick and um... stretched from my show earlier...” he says softly.

 Robert gives him a look and puts a finger in, sure enough, it’s still slick, and he is loose, “Shit, you knew this was gonna happen didn’t ya’?” He asked, moving behind West and pushing inside, meeting little resistance.

 West releases the air that he was holding in his lungs as Robert bottoms out, “Well, you can never know how a date’ll go...” he pants.

 “True...” Robert breathes, holding still so West can get use to it. After a couple seconds, West wiggles his hips slightly, Robert takes it as him telling him to move, so he starts shallowly thrusting in and out, not wanting to overwhelm him, no matter his job, not many people (that he knows of) can start off getting fucked hard and fast. When West starts meeting his thrusts, he starts picking up the pace, taking his jacket off and setting it on top of West’s, he lies his chest against West’s back, snaking his hands around his waist and up his shirt, feeling his thin torso.

 As his thrusts became more erratic, he moved his mouth up to the younger man’s shoulder and his left hand down to his cock, gripping it and pumping.

 He came with a low groan, biting into West’s shoulder as he did so.

 West came with a shout when Robert sank his teeth into his flesh.

 They stood there for a moment, trying to catch their breath, when they did, they pulled up their pants, grabbed their stuff, and headed back to Robert’s car, making out in the backseat of his car, despite West’s discomfort, having sticky stuff dripping from his asshole.


End file.
